


Morning Ritual

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, Love, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Chris and Vin sharing a shower before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denorios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denorios/gifts).



> A little soap, some slow love, and a quick check on those bruises and stitches. ♥

  
  



End file.
